


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by MomoMisfortune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMisfortune/pseuds/MomoMisfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr I recieved.</p><p>"Ereri angst with Levi seeing so much of his younger self in Eren. Maybe at night under the stars? But it leads to their first kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been awhile since I actually worked on AND finished a fic. Hopefully this gets me back in the zone or writing!
> 
> Enjoy~

Eren and Levi sat in an empty dining hall. Only one day had passed since their return from the trip outside the walls and the faces of his former teammates haunted Eren’s thoughts. Their open, lifeless eyes staring at him, the blood splattered everywhere...It was his fault. All his fault. He made the wrong choice and they paid the consequences. He could have saved them. He could have-

 

“Are you going to eat?” A voice intruded on his spiraling thoughts and snapped him back to reality. It was Corporal Levi, of course. Eren flushed, embarrassed that he’d been so caught up in his own head he’d forgotten the other man was in the room with him.

 

“Yeah...I was just spacing out,” Eren replied, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of meat. He brought it up to his mouth, but couldn’t bring himself to actually eat it. He set it back down on his plate and forlornly looked at the rest.

 

“Not hungry?” Levi asked, concern tingeing his voice.

 

“Corporal…” Eren began. He took a deep breath in. “I-”

 

“Eren,” Levi cut him off. “It’s not your fault.” He know what he was going to say. He knew the thoughts ravaging Eren’s mind, the overwhelming guilt consuming him. Even before now, Eren had always been easy for him to read. Ever since he’d met him, Levi had found himself drawn to Eren. His confidence, his tenacity, his fierceness, but mostly that look in his eyes...it all reminded him of himself.

 

Levi glanced over at Eren who was still staring down at his full plate. Levi took a sip of his tea, set his cup down, then stood up and walked up behind Eren. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

 

“Let’s go for a walk. There’s something I think you need to hear,” he said. Eren looked up at him and nodded.

 

The stars and moon lit up the night sky. Levi led Eren to an open field in the middle of the forest outside their castle fortress. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments. Eren tugged handfuls of grass from the earth and watched them flutter onto the captain’s outstretched leg.  Levi allowed the inane activity while gathering his thoughts.

 

“Eren,” he began. “I want to remind you that what happened was not your fault. It’s important that you realize this. Nobody could have known the outcome, but I understand the guilt that you are feeling.”

 

“You do?” Eren turned his head to look at his commanding officer.

Levi nodded.. “Eren, getting to know you I’ve noticed a lot about you, but the thing that has stood out the most is how much I see myself in you.

 

I’m not blowing smoke outta my ass when I say I understand the guilt you’re feeling. I‘ve gone through a similar situation. When I first joined the Scouting Legion, I had two friends who joined with me. Their names were Isabel and Farlan and they were the closest thing to family I had. On our first mission outside the walls I made the wrong choice and it caused their deaths. If I had made a different decision at that point..or even before then, if I’d told them not to follow me into the Legion maybe they’d still be alive. All I could think about for months after was ‘what if’.”

 

Levi paused and glanced over at Eren. He could see tears rolling down the younger boy’s face. He reached his hand out and stroked soothing circles on Eren’s back.

 

“There was no way I could have known what was to happen. Just like there was no way you could have known. These are the facts.” Levi brought his other hand up and placed it on Eren’s cheek. He turned the boy’s head so their eyes me and slowly wiped the tears away from under Eren’s eye with his thumb. “You can’t let this eat you up inside. I’m still here with you. You’ll get through this.”

 

Eren slowly nodded his head, his tears still flowing. They held each other’s gazes, the light from the moon creating an ethereal atmosphere. Neither of them knew who began to lean in first, but they both eased ever closer until their lips met.

 

It was a soft, gentle kiss. Levi moved his hand to Eren’s waist and dragged him in closer, deepening the kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and pushed closer, craving the comfort of another person. After a few minutes passed they both broke away, faces burning red.

 

Levi grinned. “You’ve stopped crying,” he said sincerely. Eren sheepishly looked away and then, in a whisper, choked out:

  
  
“Thank you, Corporal.”


End file.
